1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward railway pivotal crossing gates for blocking the path of vehicle travel along a roadway that crosses railroad tracks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Railway crossing gates of the pivotal type are utilized to block the path of vehicle travel along a roadway that crosses railroad tracks. This type of crossing gate has an elongated configuration that extends in a horizontal blocking position across the roadway when a train is approaching or crossing the roadway. The gate also has a vertical position where it allows vehicles to travel along the roadway over the railroad tracks.
Government regulations require railway pivotal crossing gates to have slash markings of alternating colors along their lengths so the gates can readily be seen in their road blocking position by an approaching motorist. The gates have also included reflectors and flashing lights so they appear more prominent to the motorist. Theft and/or vandalism of the flashing lights mounted on the gates have been a problem in the past.
Occasionally, a motorist approaching a railway crossing gate will misjudge his braking distance and impact the gate sufficiently hard to break it. The gate then, of course, is no longer able to perform its intended function and must be repaired or replaced. Repair of such a gate has heretofore been provided by splints that are utilized to interconnect the broken gate portions.